I aM dArKnEsS, I am nothing
by AriaPsiana389
Summary: Rated M cause I am paranoid and depressing themes (and Dazai's seemingly favourite subject) Something new I thought up, about a ability user living on the streets with a monster living in her mind. (Brief, I know, still working on it)
1. Chapter 1

It was dark, very dark and something dripped in the distance. Not even the moon could shed its light on this place. Then again, it was always dark wherever _she_ was. Not even the rats dared to go near, everything avoided her like the plague. Though she never truly understood why. She had never done anything to harm anyone for all she knew, but she knew that it was all to that curse. If she hadn't been born with it then it wouldn't be like this. But then again maybe it was her fault, she should be able to control it by now after all, and she could, partially. If her life was in any danger then _it_ tended to take over. That she had no choice, that was why she was always in places like these, and that was why she stayed away from people. Why she blended in so perfectly in places like these.

It wasn't until she found the source of the noise that she had understood what just had happened here.

Red. Red puddles. Red painted the walls. Various figures strewn about the, what she guessed, alleyway. On closer inspection, it was obvious that each figure was missing various body parts, arms, legs, the odd head and some even had their stomachs and chests ripped open. Deep gashes littered their bodies and chunks where flesh should have been. She stopped the progress of her foot when she had almost stepped on a discarded organ. If she hadn't seen sights like this before, she would have lost whatever contents her stomach contained. She almost did either way.

Until she remembered the cause of all of this. She had been hungry, to the point of collapse. Her life had been in danger, and like always, _it_ had taken over. She had come across a party of drunken teenagers, thinking it was cool to be out at that time and drinking underaged. She doubted the ones that got away thought the same anymore. Then she took note of the metallic taste in her mouth. She looked down at her hands and the same red that decorated the scene in front of her also decorated her hands.

 _I have always liked the colour red, you know…_

She ignored the voice in her mind as _it_ tried to get her to see the greatness in what was in front of her. She scowled before heading deeper into the alleyway, trying to get away before anyone else came across the scene.

 _You would have died…_

She shook her head at the voice, but it didn't seem to care that she wasn't really listening, reasoning with her. The same thing happened every time. As much as she hated it, it had saved her life countless times even though she didn't agree with its methods.

 _You know you enjoyed it. Even if you don't remember, I could feel your heart racing in the excitement. If only you didn't shut off your consciousness… ThEn We CoUlD hAvE hAd MoRe FuN!_

It practically screeched in delight inside of her mind, making her ears ring even if the noise wasn't truly real. She flinched and held a hand to her left ear.

"Could you not? You're making it hard to think… We could be found out…" She finally spoke to it in a soft, quiet voice barely above a whisper.

She was currently more concerned with calming herself down than listening to the voice. She was more concerned about not getting caught by the authorities. They executed people like her. The dangerous ones were not allowed to live. They were more concerned that 'she' had killed countless people. But then again, maybe that would be for the best. No one would get hurt because she was hungry or anything. _It_ wouldn't allow that though. She sighed and once again shook her head, pausing to look around. It wasn't as if she could walk around on public streets anymore, and if she tried to get help it would stop her. _It_ seemed to like being alone. Or it just liked to watch her suffer.

"I can always end it myself… But then again, you would only stop me…" Another sigh escaped her as she spoke to it.

 _You know… We should really start thinking about getting some money. You humans seem to survive better with it…_

She stopped for a moment before chuckling. "You don't think I haven't thought of that before? Thanks to you I cannot do much about that."

 _Not my fault you humans are so delicate._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Hey guyssss! I am alive! After what... two years? At least... Ughhh, anyway I recently started watching BSD and I love it! About a year ago I started to read the manga but I got distracted..._

 _Anyway back now! I know that all characters in this fandom are named after writers but I had this idea and I have no idea if any writer has written something like this. Either way, you guys ok with a none writer name? You guys care? I mean I got the perfect name for her otherwise. If not I'll have to alter her ability, or do a heck of a lot of research XD_

 _Oh, and chapters will be a lot longer than this 761 words, this is just to start it off and in case I need to make any changes to her character. Plus I was going to do a scene change and if I did all that it would end at an awkward place and such._


	2. Chapter 2

Being out in the open when it was the middle of broad daylight was something she was not used to, avoiding being bumped into by people around her. But she had to do this, she couldn't starve without trying to get some money first. She couldn't allow _it_ to control her like it did the other night again. As much as she had to admit that it had saved her life, death of others was not a price she wanted to pay. Even if those teens were going against all sorts of laws at the time.

Her plan was cause a distraction and see if she could pick a few pockets. She knew exactly what kind of distraction she could make too, even if it may cause panic. It was a part of _it_ but she could use it herself without having to worry about killing anyone, even if it was the main reason _it_ was able to kill so many without even being seen. It wasn't the main part of her ability, but it was the thing she liked to use the most.

Within seconds of making sure no one would suspect she was the cause, black mist swirled in the area around her as it quickly darkened, expanding to cover the street. It didn't take long as it wasn't the largest of streets in the city but there were plenty of people to take her chances with. It was either this or play the innocent girl bumping into people act, but that sometimes ended badly and this way was a lot quicker with less chance of being caught.

There would be no harm to anyone if she kept in control of herself. She could change the density, suffocating people if she wanted. She only had to do that once in order to get away. She could control every inch of the black mist, but she was still working out everything that it could do. Very few times she was even able to lift small, light objects with a lot of concentration.

Not a minute later, screaming followed as people scrabbled to get away from the darkness. However, the girl wasted no time in using the confusion and panic to grab whatever she could without being noticed. It was funny how people kept their wallets and purses in easy reach, even when they thought it was safe. These posh women who had small bags that were easy to remove and men that were so confident they didn't even bother to hide their personals.

 _All of them, fools. When did humans get so relaxed?_

She didn't answer, instead focusing on the person in front of her. They must have only been her age, if not slightly younger. Male and taller than her. She had to admit his clothes were slightly odd, but then she couldn't really talk as she didn't really have anything to be considered 'clothes' anymore. The white hair struck her as odder, though there were all sorts of colours around now and he could have just dyed, bleached or whatever people did to hair.

She had only just managed to start pulling her hand away when the male noticed, his wallet grasped in her hand. The two seemed to just stare at each other for a moment, not seeming to know what to do. It wasn't until the male's lips parted to say something that she darted away as quickly as her legs could carry her. The mist in the street slowly starting to clear as she made her retreat.

"Hey!" She heard, what she thought was, the male shouting behind her.

 _He's following you._

"I know that…" She muttered, rounding a corner, trying to lose him in the labyrinth of side streets and alleys. She was glad she knew exactly where she was going, she had the streets mapped out perfectly in her head.

Though far away, the direction she had come from, she had heard sirens. If the male caught direction of where she was going then told the feds, it would be a difficult escape. Not everyone would have gotten away unharmed. He had already seen her face, she'd have to stay even lower than she had before. Which was a pain since she wouldn't be likely to buy anything as easily as she wanted to. She had also planned to turn the things in to the police, once she had taken what she needed after all.

 _I can get you out of this quicker than you can…_

"No… You won't… You'll kill him. I can do it without that." She grumbled, trying to ignore the headache that was starting to creep into her mind. An obvious indicator that it was prepared to take her over in a second, at any sign of risk.

Once again, dark mist swirled around her before staying in place. She had to pause for a moment to make sure it was doing what she wanted before legging it. She couldn't hear anything behind her that indicated the male following her, instead she heard coughing, maybe she made it a little to condensed. But she didn't stop running until she was far enough away, to the point that her range of mist control ran out. Wasn't far but hopefully far enough that she wouldn't be found anytime soon.

With a sigh, she sat on the ground, leaning against the wall of the flat behind her. She felt sorry for whomever lived there. The landlord didn't seem like the kind of person to care about what people needed. She had lived somewhere similar before the streets so she knew all about that.

She ignored the complaining in her head as she went over what she had managed to grab. Purses, wallets and the odd bag laid out in front of her as she slowly went through them, taking what she needed before setting it all to the side. All she had to do was somehow dump everything somewhere that they would get found in. Either that or she went to see if that male was still wandering the side streets looking for his.

 _The boy smells weird… Like a cat or something._

She blinked, focusing in on the voice now. Many people owned cats but the voice never pointed that out. Maybe the odd dog owner but never pointed out a cat owner.

"He has an ability then?" She asked the voice as she sorted through the last of the items, taking out amounts of cash that wouldn't be missed, except from the ones that looked like they had too much money. The rich always annoyed her.

 _Maybe… His scent is familiar… and I can't shake the feeling we have seen him before. Oh well, they all-_

"Shh." She shushed the voice, she could have sworn she had heard something.

 _DON'T YOU SHUSH ME YOU PATHE-_

"I said shhh. I can't think clearly… Something's there." She whispered, putting away the money and quickly getting to her feet.

Upon listening closely, she could hear multiple pairs of footsteps. That was not good, not good at all. No one ever came down these streets, especially this one. That meant it was either a gang or the boy from earlier had friends. Worse thing was, the footsteps seem to have blocked off both exits of escape. They knew she was there.

 _If this goes bad, I will take over. You have no choice in this._

She didn't speak, only gave a nod.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** HEEEYYYY GUYSSS. Sorry, kinda happy that I don't have to do maths anymore! (Well, unless I have to retake it again for next year)_

 _Anyway, gonna reveal her name when she introduces herself to someone. Not really sure where I'm going next with this thing. Not sure if to cause trouble for her or something else (like it's actually Atsushi, Dazai and Kunikida that are there)_

 _Anywayss, cant stay long, need sleep. Thanks for the review by the way ^^_

 _Cya next chapter!_


End file.
